Pokemon: Back To The Beginning (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: After the Kalos League, Lysandre used the ultimate weapon to end the world, and only two survived. Ash and his Greninja. They are tasked with going back in time to when Ash started his journey in the Kanto region, in order to save the world. Except, that the timeline is a little different. Sounds interesting to you? Then why don't you read this fanfic? Cover not by me.
1. Start From Scratch (Almost)

**Pokémon: Back To The Beginning**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Based On The Pokémon Anime**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Start From Scratch (Almost)**

 **/**

White. That was all he, 16 year old Ash Ketchum, A could see. It was bright, so he had to close his eyes for a moment to adjust to the light. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed who was standing in front of him.

The God of Pokemon, Arceus.

"Arceus?" Ash questioned. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Ash Ketchum…" Arceus boomed. "Well, how do I put this bluntly... the world has ended."

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled. "But… but how?"

"After the Kalos League, Lysandre had activated his ultimate weapon to destroy the world, and he succeeded, killing everyone." Arceus explained. "Well, only two survived. You, and…"

"And who?" Ash asked.

"Your Greninja."

"Greninja? Where is he?"

"Behind you."

Ash turned around, and he saw that his Greninja was standing behind him. He nearly fell over because it startled him that he was standing so close.

"Whoa, Greninja. You're okay!" Ash said.

Greninja nodded.

"Okay, so what's going on? Why are we here?" Ash asked to Arceus.

"You are here because you are the only ones that can save the world." Arceus answered.

Ash sighed. "I've had to save the world enough times already, can't I get a break?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Arceus answered.

Ash sighed.

"What do we have to do?" He asked.

"With Dialga's help, you'll be able to travel back to any point in time to stop Lysandre, preferably to a point when you were alive." Arceus explained.

Then, there was a ball of purple energy, which soon turned into Dialga.

"That is right." Dialga responded. "Since I am the Lord of Time, I will transport you a point back in time of your choosing."

"Any point in time?" Ash pondered. He thought about it for a minute, before he finally snapped his fingers. "I know! I wanna travel back to the first day of my journey as a Pokemon Trainer! Is that okay with you, Greninja?"

Greninja nodded.

"Great! Alright, we're ready!" Ash said. "But wait, will I have to travel through all 6 reigons again?"

"No, you will not have to." Arceus nodded. "However, you will not be starting completely from scratch. Of course, Greninja will be traveling with you, and I will give you a few… 'gifts.'"

"What are these gifts?" Ash asked.

"You will see soon enough, Ash." That was Arceus's cryptic answer, before Ash and Greninja found themselves in a bright light. Then, they disappeared,

/

Ash felt something different about him. He opened his eyes. He had been taken back to the night before his journey began, back when he was 10. He had his clothes on that he wore through his journeys through Kanto, The Orange Islands, and Johto. He was sitting on the floor of his room, and the TV was turned on.

He also noticed that his Greninja was sitting down, looking around his room.

 ** _"_** ** _So, this is your room, Ash?"_** Greninja asked.

"Yep." Ash answered, but then he noticed something. Hang on. Wait a minute. He could understand Pokemon. Holy crap.

 ** _"_** ** _Something wrong, Ash?"_** Greninja asked, noticing Ash's confused expression.

"Well, I can understand Poemon now." Ash put it bluntly."

 ** _"_** ** _Well, that is interesting. Maybe that's one of Arceus's 'gifts.'"_** Greninja said.

"It could be." Ash agreed.

 ** _"_** ** _Also, you look really different when you're younger. Especially with those different clothes."_** Greninja noticed.

Ash gave a nervous smile.

"Greninja, I'm sorry to ask this…" Ash started to ask. "I think your Pokeball got destroyed because I don't have it, and my mom's about to come in, and I think she would be freaked out by you being in here, so for tonight, can you go sleep in Route 1, and we'll meet back up for our journey tomorrow moring, if that's okay?"

 ** _"_** ** _I understand, Ash. I'll be waiting for you on Route 1. I'll see you in the morning."_** Greninja nodded. He opened the window and waved at Ash, who waved back.

Greninja leaped out of the window, taking a last look at Ash, who then closed the window. Ash then sighed, and he heard the door to his room open.

"Ash! Get to bed!"

Standing at the door was Ash's mom, Delila Ketchum. She looked a little peeved.

"It's 11o'clock and you should be asleep." She stated.

"I can't fall asleep mom, tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey." Ash sighed. He would not only begin his journey for the second time, but also be on the quest to save the world, but only he and Greninja knew that.

"Well, if you're going to stay up, you should at least watch this." Delila responded. She grabbed the remote on Ash's bed, and changed the channel from a battle between an Onix and a Gengar to a late-night report on Professor Oak talking about the three starter Pokemon.

"Go to bed when this is done." She added, She left the room and closed the door.

Of course Ash already knew plenty about the starter Pokemon, so he turned off the TV, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed. He planned to get up at a time where he could get dressed, eat breakfast, and then walk to the lab right on time to get Pikachu.

Pikachu… would he have to start his friendship with him all over again? He remembered how on his first original day as a trainer, his Pikachu had disobeyed him, until he had risked his life to get away from a flock of angry Spearow. He idn't think he would've even survived had he not 'borrowed' Misty's bike.

Well, now was time to get some rest to prepare for tomorrow.

/

Ash awoke to Dodrio making their morning call. He rubbed his eyes, and then took the covrs off of him. If he timed it right, he should have gotten up at 10:35. Except he didn't. It was nearly noon. Even later than when he had gotten up late

originally.

"NO!" He yelled, not even bothering to take off his pajamas, and running downstairs and out of the house as past as he possibly could.

He ran down to Proffesor Oak's lab as fast as he could, which was at least a mile away.

He skidded to a stop when he saw the lab, where the entrance was blocked by many people crowding around it. He pushed past them, and then tried to run, only to bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, will ya?"

Ash looked up and saw that it was his rival, Gary.

"Gary? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ashy-boy." Gary teased.

"Gary! Did you get a Pokemon yet?"

"Yes, I did, so that means you're behind right from the start. I've got a Pokemon, and you don't."

Ash remembered at the Johto league that Gary had a Blastoise, so Ash assumed that he had evolved it from Squirtle, which means that it could've been his starter.

"Is it a Squirtle?"

Gary had a strange look on his face, and he raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Ash lied.

"Anyway… I thank you all, for cheering for me, Gary Oak. I shall now start my journey to be the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever!" Gary shouted. He got into a red car which had his cheerleader in it, and drove away. (He's 10, how can he drive?) The crowd dissipated.

"Well, it looks like you showed up after all."

Ash heard Professor Oak's voice, and turned to him.

"Professor Oak, do you still have a Pokemon left?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I do, but-" Oak started to say, but got interrupted by Ash.

"What kind is it?"

"Well, I'd worry more about what kind of clothes you have on. You look like you're ready for bed."

"Oh, sorry, Professor Oak. I really got mixed up with the time this morning, but I assure you that I'm ready for Pokemon training."

"Very well then. Follow me."

Ash followed Oak into the lab, and they went into a room with three slots for Pokeballs, but the spots were empty. But then Oak brought in a fourth Pokeball, and it had a lightning bolt on it.

"Well, here you go, Ash. But I must warn you, that this Pokemon is not that nice around people." Oak warned.

"Don't worry, Professor Oak. I'm ready for any Pokemon." Ash said, taking the Pokeball

Ash pressed the button on the middle of the Pokeball, and it opened. Well, here was the dreaded moment.

There was a red beam traveling to a table, and a Pikachu materialized there. He blinked twice. He looked a little confused where he was, and then he saw Ash.

The Pikachu's ears perked up, and he jumped into Ash's arms.

 ** _"_** ** _Ash! There you are!"_** Pikachu yelled, but all Professor Oak heard was, "Pikapi!"

Ash then realized. Pikachu remembered. But how? Then he realized again, that this must have been another one of Arecus's 'gifts'. He was nearly brought to tears.

 _"_ _Thank you, Arceus."_ Ash thought.

"Well, it seems I was wrong about this Pokemon, he seems to like you." Prosseor Oak said, scratching his chin. "Anyway, here is your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Thank you, Professor Oak." Ash said, and then took the Pokeballs and Pokedex

Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Oak walked outside, and they saw a smaller parade for Ash, with his mom standing in front, holding his backpack.

"Oh, Ash, I'm so proud of you." Delila stated. "You're finally going to fufill your dream and start you Pokemon training. I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy."

Pikachu looked down at himself, and then he realized something. **_"Oh great, I'm chubby again!"_** He groaned.

Delila unzipped Ash's backpack and started taking stuff out of it. "I packed your sneakers and jeans, clean shirts and underwear, your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot but be careful not to burn yourself, and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, a clothesline to hang it out to dry, and-"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Ash said, quickly taking the backpack and stuffing everything back in there. "I'm about to start my journey as a Pokemon Trainer. I'll be able to take care of myself."

"I understand." Delila said. She saw Ash's Pikachu. "Is that your Pokemon?"

"Yep, that's my Pokemon, Pikachu. With him at my side, I'll be unstoppable!" Ash responded.

"I thought all Pokemon stayed inside their Pokeballs. Why doesn't this one?" Delila asked.

"Uh, Pikachu doesn't like being in Pokeballs." Ash answered.

 ** _"_** ** _You bet I don't!."_** Pikachu answered.

"Well, don't forget to change your underwear. Every single day." Delila said.

"Okay, mom." Ash answered.

Ash went back to his house to change into his traveling clothes, and started his 2nd journey through Kanto.

/

 **Author's Note: No, this is not a 500 Chapter story going through every single reigon, the Orange Islands, and the Battle Frontier. The story will change a bit from the original Kanto anime, though.**

 **Also, keep in mind that Ash still has all the knowledge he had when he was 16, only his body age has reduced to 10.**

 **Also, yeah, time-travel fic, inspired by** ** _Ashes To The Past_** **, and** ** _Child Of Mew._** **Please review, tell me what you think!**

 _Anime Episodes Used:_

 _Season 1, Episode 1: Pokemon, I Choose You!_


	2. A New Journey

**Pokémon: Back To The Beginning**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Based On The Pokémon Anime**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: A New Journey**

 **/**

Soon, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, were making their way to Route 1.

 ** _"_** ** _So, you can talk to Pokemon now?"_** Pikachu asked.

"Yep. Ash answered. "It's one of the 'gifts' I had gotten from Arceus to help me save the world. Again."

 ** _"_** ** _Why does it feel like you're the Chosen One for everything?"_** Pikachu asked.

"Man, I wish I knew." Ash sighed.

 ** _"_** ** _Also, what did happen to cause the end of the world? Because I don't remember much after the Kalos League."_** Pikachu asked.

"I don't really remember much after losing to Alain, but Arceus did tell me that Lysandre used some sort of ultimate weapon to end the world, and me and Greninja were the only ones to somehow survive it." Ash explained.

 ** _"_** ** _Greninja? Where is he?"_** Pikachu asked.

"His original Pokeball got destroyed, and it would look really strange if a 'new' trainer's first Pokemon was a really powerful one, so I asked him to go to Route 1 for the night and we'll meet up in the morning." Ash stated.

 ** _"_** ** _Can you still do that synchro thing or whatever you call it with him still?"_** Pikachu asked.

"Hopefully, we'll have to test it when we meet back up with him." Ash answered.

They were getting nearer to Route 1, as they could see the trees ahead of them.

 ** _"_** ** _Are we going to have to travel through all 6 regions again? Because I don't think I could do that again."_** Pikachu complained.

"No, we won't have to. Arceus said something about the timeline 'being different'." Ash responded. "Which means that even though we've been through Kanto before, things will be a little different."

 ** _"_** ** _When am I going to be skinny again? I miss being skinny."_** Pikachu complained.

"Well you got skinnier because you spent all of that time outside of your Pokeball, Pikachu."

 ** _"_** ** _True… well, I might as well start now."_** Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and began walking beside him.

Soon, Ash and Pikachu were in Route 1, and Greninja was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Greninja?" Ash called out. "I'm here! Greninja!"

There was no response.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll climb up on top of a tree to try to get a higher vantage point."_** Pikachu said. He ran onto a high branch on a nearby tree. **_"Greninja! Where are you?"_**

"Where could he be?" Ash pondered. That's when he saw a shadow moving through the trees. And he recognized it…

"Hey! Greninja!" Ash called out.

The shadow in the trees stopped, and then jumped out. Ash's Greninja soared through the air, landing down a few feet away from Ash.

"Oh, there you are, Greninja." Ash stated, breathing a sigh of relief. "Where were you?"

 ** _"_** ** _After I had woken up, I decided to explore around a little. There wasn't anything too interesting, except I saw a girl who looked to be fishing."_** Greninja explained.

"A girl fishing… hey, that's Misty!" Ash realized.

 ** _"_** ** _Misty? Who's Misty?"_** Greninja asked.

"The first time I traveled through Kanto, Misty was one of my traveling partners. Although she had an attitude at times, she was still fun to hang around. She's also one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders, and her specialty is water type." Ash explained.

"Oh, there's something I need to do!" Ash quickly said, grabbing one of the Pokeballs from his belt. "Since your original Pokeball got destroyed, I'll need to catch you again, okay?"

 ** _"_** ** _I don't really mind."_** Greninja shrugged.

"Great!" Ash said. He tossed the Pokeball to Greninja. It hit him lightly, and he became encased inside of it. It didn't even shake before emitting a 'ding' sound.

Ash picked up the Pokeball. He looked back up at the tree where Pikachu was, and he saw that he was still looking around aimlessly.

"Pikachu, he's in here!" Ash called out.

Pikachu's ears perked up. He looked down, and saw Ash smiling at him, with a Pokeball in his hands. Pikachu jumped down from the tree with great agility.

 ** _"_** ** _Greninja's in there? I want to see him!"_** Pikachu said, tugging at Ash's pants.

"Okay, okay, Pikachu." Ash said. Ash threw the Pokeball and released Greninja. (he was going to do that anyway) Greninja looked a little surprised at being released from his Pokeball so soon.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, hey Pikachu."_** Greninja stated, seeing Pikachu standing next to Ash. **_"You look… different."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay! Yes, I know, I'm chubby again. I wasn't always skinny, you know!"_** Pikachu, said annoyed.

"Anyway… Greninja, I wanted to test our Ash-Greninja form, so we know if we're able to still do it, since my age has been reduced to 10." Ash explained.

 ** _"_** ** _Very well. Let's do it, Ash."_** Greninja nodded.

Ash also nodded. The two began to concentrate, as Pikachu watched. Suddenly, a water torrent appeared around Greninja, scaring nearby wild Pokemon into fleeing.

As the torrent dissipated, it was revealed that it had worked. Greninja had transformed into Ash-Greninja. Pikachu started clapping for them.

"So it does still work…" Ash breathed.

 ** _"_** ** _That it does."_** Ash-Greninja added.

After a few seconds, Ash-Greninja transformed back to normal, as they wanted to stop the transformation.

"Well, that's one thing out of the way." Ash said. "You know, I think we should all walk down Route 1 together, since this is the start of a new journey." Ash stated.

 ** _"_** ** _Fine by me. I like walking around."_** Greninja said.

 ** _"_** ** _And I need to tone down on my fat."_** Pikachu stated.

The three began to walk down Route 1.

"You, know, this reminds me of my actual first day as a trainer." Ash said. "On my first day, I really didn't know what I was doing. Pikachu wouldn't listen to me, so I had to try to catch Pokemon on my own. And I still can't believe the ways I tried to catch them."

"First, I tried to catch a Pidgey with my coat of all things. Then, I tried throwing at rock at a group of them, which missed. I threw another rock and I got it on the head. But it wasn't a Pidgey, it was a Spearow. It had called it's friends and they chased after me and Pikachu, so we had to run."

"We had managed to escape them, but only after taking Misty's bike to get away faster. We fell off, and Pikachu saved me from all of the Spearow. Boy, what an interesting first day."

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I can't believe that you tried to use your COAT to try to catch a Pokemon!"_** Greninja giggled.

"Look, it was my first day and Pikachu wouldn't listen to me." Ash argued.

 ** _"_** ** _I know, but it's still funny to imagine."_** Greninja giggled again.

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I got to see it firsthand. I still clearly remember it after all these years."_** Pikachu laughed.

Ash just simply sighed.

As the they walked through Route 1, they noticed that there were Pokemon in the Route that were not normally native to it, such as Mankey and Sandshrew.

 ** _"_** ** _I guess I'm going to have to get used to only seeing Kanto Pokemon for a while."_** Greninja commented.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Ash, I see Misty up ahead."_** Pikachu said, pointing somewhere. They looked and saw Misty fishing several yards away.

"It's been a long time since I've seen her." Ash said. "Also, I may have to return you to your Pokeball, Greninja, to avoid suspicion from her."

 ** _"_** ** _That's fine, I don't mind, Ash."_** Greninja stated.

Ash returned Greninja to his Pokeball, and then walked over to Misty with Pikachu.

"Uh, hey." He said, acting as if he didn't know her.

"Huh?" Misty asked. She turned around and saw Ash. "Oh, great." She sighed, and then stood up.

"Look, I don't want to battle, okay? I'm just trying to fish for water Pokemon!" She yelled.

"I didn't say anything about a battle." Ash said.

"Oh, sorry." Misty apologized. "About an hour ago 3 other trainers forced me to battle with themone after another. One had a Bulbasaur, another had a Charmander, and the last one had a Squirtle, and they all beat me! I barely have any healing items left for my Pokemon…"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Aren't you the Gym Leader of Cerulean City?" Ash made sure to word his question carefully.

"I used to be, but I'm not anymore. My sisters kept telling me I was a runt, so I decided to prove them wrong and become the best Water Pokemon Trainer I can be." Misty announced. Then she noticed the Pikachu standing next to Ash.

"Oh, is that a Pikachu?" She asked.

"Yep, that's my starter Pokemon." Ash answered.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Misty gushed.

 ** _"_** ** _Hi Misty!"_** Pikachu said while waving.

"Aww." Misty said at Pikachu's gesture, but then she realized something. "Oh, I never got your name." She said to Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." Ash said.

"Well, it was nice to meet an actual nice trainer for once, Ash." Misty said.

They heard lightning, and it soon started raining heavily, leading into a thunderstorm.

"Oh, great." Misty complained. "Look, since you're a new trainer, I'll let you borrow my bike so you can get to Varidian City quicker. Just be sure to drop it off at the Pokemon Center so I can get it later, I've got an umbrella I can use."

"I will, and thanks." Ash said. He ran over to the bike and got on it as Pikachu jumped into the basket of the bicycle. Ash began pedaling down the path as quick as he could.

As he did, the path started to get slicker because of the rain, and it started to get harder to control the bike. After riding off of a somewhat steep ledge, Ash lost complete control of the bike, and he and Pikachu both fell off, the bike landing several feet away.

 _"_ _I should really learn how to ride a bike better."_ Ash thought to himself.

Just then, they heard a huge crash of thunder, and they saw a HUGE bolt of lightning…

…And it struck the bicycle.

Soon, the storm cleared, and a rainbow appeared in the sky. If Ash remembered correctly, Ho-Oh would be flying in the sky right about now. And he was right, as the legendary Pokemon flew right through the sky.

"Wow…" Ash said amazed.

"There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified." The Pokedex analyzed from his backpack. How did it even know what Pokemon he was seeing from his backpack?

Eh, now was not the time to worry about it.

"Come on, Pikachu, let's get to Viridian City." Ash said.

 ** _"_** ** _Coming, Ash!"_** Pikachu said, hopping onto Ash's shoulder.

They went together out of Route 1 and made their way to Viridian City.

/

 _A half hour later…_

/

In the Police Station of Viridian City, Officer Jenny was making an announcement to everyone else in the city, and there was a WANTED poster outside with two individuals on it.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City, attention citizens of Viridian City, we have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in our area." She announced through a microphone. "Be on the lookout for suspisious looking strangers, repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious looking- huh?"

She interrupted herself as she saw Ash walking up to Viridian City with Pikachu on his shoulder. She walked out of the building and stopped them by standing in front of them.

"Hold it! And just where do you think you're going with that Pokemon, young man?" She questioned.

"Look, Pikachu's my Pokemon, and I can prove it by showing my I.D." Ash stated, taking out his Pokedex.

"I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the Town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced." The Pokedex said.

"Oh, sorry about the mixup. I thought you were stealing him." Officer Jenny apologized. She went back into the small building.

Then, Ash started to walk to the Pokemon Center, as he could see the sun setting.

After a few minutes, Misty came running into Viridian City carrying her now useless bicycle.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Come back here!" She yelled, and then started running.

As that happened, a hook came from above and took the paper WANTED poster. The two individuals shown on it were two members of the infamous criminal organization, Team Rocket. The one with blue hair on the left was James, and the one on the right with pink hair was Jessie.

The WANTED poster was hoisted up into a Meowth balloon, where Jessie and James, along with their talking Meowth.

"A wanted poster. How flattering." Jessie scoffed.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible." James commented.

"Then you should be happy the photographer catured the real you." Jessie smirked.

"Exactly." James agreed.

"We'll show these people." Jessie said.

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face." James said, holding a rose.

"We're all sorry to see your face. Stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokemon. Don't forget, Meowth." Meowth stated.

"Absolutely." Jessie agreed.

"But of course." James also agreed.

"And just remember, I'm the top cat." Meowth said.

"You got it." James agreed.

/

 **Author's Note: Whoa, I was NOT expecting so many people to follow this story HOURS after it was posted. In fact the first follow was only mere minutes after I posted it. As I typed this Chapter, I saw more and more favs and follows steadily pouring in.**

 **Also, I want to make this very clear: this story will not take place in all 6 regions, just Kanto.**

 **Also, I get more and more reviews, I may not be able to respond to every single one, but I do read all of them.**

 **Also, please review!**

 _Anime Episodes Used:_

 _Season 1, Episode 1: Pokemon, I Choose You!_

 _Season 1, Episode 2: Pokemon Emergency!_

 _/_

 **Review Responses:**

 **idotpart1, Guest, Satoshi-Greninja, Scooby-Doo 150, Shrouded Absol, skyblu23, Golden Dreamcatcher, Midnightshadow35, LalunaLight, Guest, Crossoverpairinglover, HybridAshGreninja, Mega Wave: Hey! Thanks for the compliments!**

 **Fanfic920: This story will only take place in Kanto, not all 6 regions.**

 **Guest: Again, the main story will be in Kanto. At the moment, I'm not planning on Ash having a girlfriend. The answer to your Ash-Greninja transformation is in this Chapter, although just briefly.**

 **Anonymous Person: Well, for spoilers, the answers to your questions will not be revealed until later.**

 **Peter Kim: Not all of Ash's Pokemon will be overpowered.**

 **Guest: I'm not sure if either of those things will be in yet.**


	3. update

Ok guys. This is an important announcement I need to make. I know you were expecting an actual Chapter, but...

I can't. I really can't. I feel like I have lost all motivation to write this, just like most of my other stories. I don't know what came over me. And I don't really have a lot of time to write this, either. I'm in high school, and every day except for Friday and Sunday I have a martial arts class I go to, filling up my free time.

Any time I try to write this, my mind is a blank. I just sit there, unable to type.

I want to also bring attention to these PMs I got from Omni-Creator Kami of Anime.

Sep 17 - So when's your next update?

Sep 22 - So no updates anytime soon? Been 3 weeks since your last update.

Sep 29 - So what's your status man? Been 4 weeks since your last update.

22h ago - Seriously man. When are you gonna update again? Been a month since your last update.

13m ago - So i'm guessing you're either still playing Sonic Generations or are simply ignoring my PM's?

I'm not still playing Sonic Generations. I never managed to finish it due to what I said above. And I was not ignoring your PMs. I just couldn't bring myself to respond.

I may update this someday. Don't expect anything for this story anytime soon.

Strangely, I have a story I'm working on I'm motivated to finish. It's called "Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)" if you want to, you can check it out, and original credit for that story goes to Wishmaker1028.


End file.
